Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paddle board dock rack which is designed to be secured to one side of a boat dock. More particularly, this invention relates to a paddle board dock rack which enables a paddle board to be easily lifted from the water and stored at one side of the dock.
Description of the Related Art
Paddle boards or paddleboards have become very popular in the last several years. The paddle boards are usually launched from the shore of a body of water or launched from one side of a boat dock. When the paddle board is launched from the shore and returned to the shore, the person must drag the paddle board from the body of water and carry it or pull it to some other location for storage. When the paddle board is launched from one side of a boat dock, the person must usually get into the water to use the paddle board. When the person returns to the boat dock, the person must usually get into the water to lift the paddle board onto the dock.
In an effort to more easily launch the paddle board and to later dock the same, paddle board lifts or racks have been provided to enable the user to have a way to store the paddle board between times of usage.
One of the prior art paddle board storage devices is a lift or rack provided at one side of the boat dock which enables the paddle board to be lifted somewhat out of the water to be stored at one side of the boat dock. However, the prior art paddle board lifts or racks require the user to enter the water and position the paddle board onto the lift. Further, the prior art paddle board lifts or racks are not convenient to use. Additionally, the prior art paddle board lifts or racks are not able to accommodate paddle board of various sizes.